How to Watch Your Future
by SPN221B
Summary: This is fire1997's story that I adopted. Until chapter five everything will be almost exactly the same. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is PFT3000 here. As some of you may know, I adopted fire1997's story, How to Watch Your Future. So I believe the first four chapters are his. So until chapter five, everything will be almost exactly the same. Thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: How To Train Your Dragon belongs to Dreamworks.**

* * *

''You did it Hiccup, you get to kill the dragon!'' Gobbers happy jell made Hiccups heart clench. He knew that he wouldn't be able to kill a dragon. Not because he _couldn't_ , with his new skills, he could kill any dragon he wished, he _wouldn't_. He refused to become another mindless killer, killing innocent dragons for _glory!_ He knew what he had to do. But before he could open his mouth to say something, a bright flash enveloped the entire arena and the Vikings of Berk, along with the Dragons living in the queens nest all disappeared.

 **=Location Unknown=**

They appeared in a dark room, filled with seats, and a giant screen in the front. In the front was a single seat, where Hiccup was sitting, while Stoick, Gobber and the teens were sitting in the row behind him. The rest of the Vikings were sitting behind them.

Above the Vikings was a large stone room where the Dragons appeared. They looked around in confusion, squawking and growling. A certain Nightfury was looking around as well, searching for his human. Suddenly, a man and a dragon appeared before them. The man had a black, long-sleeved shirt and dark red pants with a sword tied to his back. He had dark hair and green-brown eyes that seemed to glow slightly. The dragon next to him was a dark blue Skrill. Many dragons bowed slightly to one of the few dragons that could match a Nightfury, while Toothless just narrowed his eyes.

The man spoke, his voice deep and soothing, ''Do not be alarmed, I have not brought you here to harm you. You are here to watch something with me and some others. I will call you down in a little while, and I urge you not to attack anyone.'' He turned to the Skrill and said, ''Spark, stay here please.'' The dragon gave a nod, and the man left, disappearing in another flash of light.

Down with the Vikings, many of them were standing and trying to find a way out. Stoick stood and took a massive breath, before hollering, ''WHY HAVE WE BEEN BROUGHT HERE? COME FORTH, WHOEVER DID THIS, OR FACE THE WRATH OF STOICK THE VAST, CHIEF OF THE HAIRY HOOLIGAN TRIBE!''

With a flash, the man appeared, holding his hands over his ears, ''Shees, you've got quite a set of lungs there, Chief. If you yelled any louder, you'd be heard from outer space''.

Stoick stepped forward, standing next to his sons chair, ''Who are you, why have you brought us here?''

The man smirked, and bowed, ''My name is Fire1997, though you can just call me Fire. I've brought you here to show you something important, something that could change the course of yourlives for the better. I have brought you here, to show you what will happen five years in the future''.

Exited murmurs went throughout the crowd, many Vikings thinking that this man was going to show them how to get to the nest and how to finally get rid of those devils. Hiccup on the other hand paled. Five years into the future. There was no way he could hide Toothless for that long, so he either left or was banished. He remembered what he was thinking before they were all brought here, how he would never be a dragon killer, and figured that leaving was the only way he could save both himself and Toothless. His thoughts were interrupted by the man, as he motioned for the

crowd to sit down.

''I will bring my other guests here now, and I warn you, should any of you try to hurt them, you will not like the consequences''.

After getting a nod from each of the villagers, he raised his hands, and a slide appeared, and from it came...

''DRAGONS!'' shouted the Vikings. They went to grab their weapons, but found they couldn't move. Stoick looked at Fire with rage burning in his eyes, ''What is the meaning of this!?''

Fire looked him it the eyes, not showing a hint of fear, ''The dragons are here as my guests. As I said, if any of you try to harm them, there will be severe consequences. I'm going to release you now, and if any of you do anything, I'm going to keep you paralyzed the entire time''.

He waved his hand, and the Vikings felt the pressure keeping them down lessen. They didn't try to get up, knowing that someone powerful enough to paralyze them all at once was not to be trifled with.

Fire nodded in satisfaction, and motioned towards the screen. They directed their attention towards it as it lit up.

 **Hiccup:** _(Narration)_ This... is Berk.

The Vikings were shocked to hear that voice. I was definitely Hiccup, but he sounded...older.

 **Hiccup:** _(_ _CONT'D_ _)_ The best kept secret this side of, well, anywhere. Granted, it may not look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises.

 _[On a cluster of sheep, hiding nervously between buildings as shadows of passing dragons race by.]_

The Vikings glare at the dragons, how dare they invade their home. And in broad daylight!

 _[The group moves as one, receding into a shadowy alley, pushing one sheep out into the light. It's suddenly snatched and carried into the air!]_

 **Hiccup:** _(Narration)_ Life here is amazing.

They teens in particular were shocked to hear him say that. They made his life a living hell, they knew that. But Hiccup sounded...happy?

 **Hiccup:** _(_ _CONT'D_ _)_ Just not for the faint of heart. You see, where most folks enjoy hobbies like whittling or needlepoint,

Snotlout and the twins snickered at this, Snotlout adding, ''Only you'd enjoy _that_ , Useless!'' He and the twins exploded in laughter while Hiccup curled into his seat, trying to make himself smaller.

 **Hiccup:** _(Narration)_ we Berkians prefer... a little something we like to call-

 _[WHOOSH, WHOOSH, WHOOSH! A wash of vibrant colors blurs by. Dragons Barrel past at a dizzying speed. Their riders swipe, kick, and roll into one another while they weave neck in neck between the houses, docks, and revamped structures of Berk.]_

The Vikings and dragons alike narrow their eyes. There was something off about the dragons, almost like someone was riding them. Hiccups eyes widened almost comically at the sight.

 **Hiccup:** _(Narration)_ **DRAGON RACING!**

Shouts of surprise echo across the room, but no one says anything, hoping they misheard.

 **Fishlegs:** WHOOOOOOO!

 _[Fishlegs, now 20 and even larger, rides his Gronkle, Meatlug, who carries the sheep in her claws, until Snotlout, also 20, but every bit as juvenile, and his Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang, side-check them steal their sheep.]_

 **Snotlout:** HO-HO! I'm sorry, Fishlegs! Did you want that?

Everyone's jaw dropped at the sight, mainly Fishlegs and Snotlout. They were _riding_ those beasts!

 _[Fishlegs glares at Snotlout.]_

 **Fishlegs:** Snotlout, that was mine!

 _[Snotlout falls back toward Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who lag on their Hideous Zippleback, Barf and Belch. With a chivalrous grin, Snotlout tosses the sheep to Ruffnut. She snatches it with a sneer and a grumble.]_

 **Snotlout:** Here ya go, babe!

Having just recovered from the shock of seeing himself on a dragon, Snotlouts jaw dropped yet again. Did he just call Ruffnut _babe._ Everyone knew that he liked Astrid. Beside him, Ruffnut shuddered in disgust, while Astrid just sighed in relief. At least he wouldn't be coming after her anymore in the future.

 **Snotlout:** Did I tell you that you look amazing today? Cuz' you do!

 **Ruffnut:** _(Disgusted)_ Ugh. Come on, Barf! It's starting to stink around here!

 _[Barf starts to peel off, spewing gas. Tuffnut mocks Snotlout with a mugging grin.]_

 **Tuffnut:** Nope, still hates you! Let's blow this place, Belch! Alright!

 _[Belch ignites the gas, sparking a flashy explosion, and leaving Snotlout behind in the smoke.]_

Despite the fact that they were on a dragon, the twins still laughed. They loved destruction!

 _[As they rush past the main bleachers, Ruffnut drops her sheep into one of five baskets suspended over a chasm at the lap crossing. Each backboard bears an image of its corresponding dragon. The Barf/Belch basket filled to the brim with sheep. Presiding over the game, Stoick turns to the frenzied crowd.]_

Stoick was shocked to see himself there. He was actually in peace with those devils?

 **Stoick:** Ha-ha. That's nine for the twins,

The twins chear.

 **Stoick:** **(CONT'D)** Astrid lags with three,

Astrid pouts a little bit. She was competitive in practically anything, and seeing the twins beating her so thoroughly was bruising her ego a bit.

Fishlegs and Snotlout trail with NONE!

 _[Stoick eyes an empty basket at the far end, its backboard painted with an image of Toothless.]_

 **Stoick:** And Hiccup is... nowhere to be found. Hmmm.

Hiccup is surprised. It looked like the village was finally a place he'd like to live, why wasn't he there? Many of the Viking narrowed their eyes at the painting, what kind of dragon was that?

 **Gobber:** Scared him off with the big talk, didn't ye, Stoick?

 _[WHACK! Snotlout, still smoldering from the blast, gets clipped from behind. Astrid, rolls in, astride Stormfly, spirited and competitive as ever, and beautiful despite herself.]_

Hiccup feels his jaw drop slightly at the sight of an older Astrid. She was even more beautiful that ever!

 **Astrid:** What are you doing, Snotlout?! They're gonna win now!

 **Snotlout:** She's my princess! Whatever she wants, she gets!

 **Astrid:** Ruffnut?! Didn't she try to _bury you alive?_

The twins cheered again as the rest of the village facepalmed. Somethings never change.

 **Snotlout:** Only for a few hours!

 **Hiccup:** _(Narration)_ Now, dragons used to be a bit of a problem here, but that was five years ago.

The vikings eyes widened. That was now! Hiccup finally understood. Somehow, he changed their minds about dragons. He grinned despite himself

 **Hiccup:** _(_ _CONT'D_ _)_ Now they've all moved in! And really, why wouldn't they? We have custom stables,

 _[The racers chase each other through a sprawling hangar and into a vast cave, teeming with colorfully painted dragon stables. Dragons of many shapes and sizes are there. They exit through the far side and circle back through the village, blasting past many of its dragon-friendly additions.]_

 **Hiccup:** _(Narration)_ all-you-can-eat feeding stations,

 _[Shows a Deadly Nadder eating a fish]_

a full-service dragon wash, even top-of-the-line fire prevention, if I do say so, myself.

 _[In the village, a baby Gronkle sneezes, accidentally setting one of the Viking houses aflame. Astrid rolls her eyes, peels away from the other dragon racers, and yanks open a spout on the overhead network of aqueducts, dousing the flames with a surge of water. Back to Stoick, amused as he watches the racers round the island, searching for sheep. He turns to Gobber and nods.]_

 **Stoick:** It's time, Gobber!

 **Gobber:** Righty-ho! _(aloud, to the crowd)_ Last lap!

 _[A horn sounds. The racers all turn to each other, excited.]_

 **Astrid:** The Black Sheep! Come on, Stormfly! We can still win this thing!

Astrid smiled, she knew that she was going to win. The other teens groaned.

 **Ruffnut:** Come on, Barf!

 **Tuffnut:** Let's go!

 **Fishlegs:** Go, Meatlug!

 _[Gobber loads the Black Sheep onto a catapult.]_

 **Astrid:** Whooo-hooo!

 **Tuffnut:** It's cool, it's cool, it's cool!

 **Gobber:** _(To the Black Sheep)_ This is your big moment. Have a nice flight!

 _[The sheep's eyes widen as it realizes what is about to happen. He pulls the trigger, LAUNCHING the black sheep into the air. Astrid spots it and steers Stormfly into a steep climb toward it.]_

 **Astrid:** Up, up, up, up, up, up!

 _[In a flash, Fishlegs and Meatlug fly in and nab the sheep.]_

Everyone's jaw drop's. _Fishlegs_ beat _Astrid?_

 **Astrid:** NO!

 **Fishlegs:** YES! Good job, Meatlug!

 _[Fishlegs tosses his captured prize to Ruffnut.]_

 **Fishlegs:** Here ya go, Darling! _Mine's_ worth ten!

The teens turn to Fishlegs, who is staring at the screen in disbelief, ''B..but, I , wha?''

 **Ruffnut:** Yeah! The Black Sheep!

 **Astrid:** _[To Snotlout]_ You guys are fighting for Ruffnut?

 **Ruffnut:** I'm totally winning!

 **Fishlegs:** We're winning together!

 _[She rams Barf into Meatlug, sending Fishlegs into an uncontrolled spin. He slams into Snotlout, sending their dragons tumbling head over tail. The crowd goes wild.]_

The same happens in the theater. They still loved a bit of pain!

 **Snotlout:** Oh, no!

 **Ruffnut:** Whoo-hoo! NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW!

 **Tuffnut:** Except for me! We're attached, genius! Quit trying-

 _[He grabs at the sheep. Ruffnut fights back, inciting a tug-of-war.]_

 **Ruffnut:** Hey!

 **Tuffnut:** -to steal all my glory!

 _[Astrid and Stormfly fly toward them. Astrid stands on Stormfly's back surfer-girl style.]_

 **Stoick:** Get 'em, Astrid!

Everyone turns to the chief, surprised by the blatant show of favoritism.

 **Tuffnut:** It's _my_ glory!

 **Ruffnut:** You're always ruining EVERYTHING!

 **Tuffnut:** NO SHEEP, NO GLORY!

 _[Astrid leaps off of Stormfly, runs up Belch's spindly neck, and plucks the black sheep from the Twins' hands.]_

 **Astrid:** Gotcha! Ha-ha!

 _[She tumbles through the air onto Stormfly, sticking a perfect landing, the Black Sheep in hand.]_

Astrid sends a smirk the twins way, who just groan in annoyance. Snotlout seeing an opportunity, wraps his arm around Astrid, ''Good job, babe.'' he says with a smirk. Astrid quickly drabs his fingers, twisting them off of her along with his entire arm. He yelps in pain as he gets pushed off of the seat, before Astrid kicks him in the gut, making him whimper.

''Don't _ever_ try that again, got it Snotface!?'' The young Viking nods, while Spitelout shakes his head at his son.

 **Tuufnut:** Whoa!

 **Ruffnut:** Astrid!

 **Stoick:** Well played! Ha, ha, ha! _[To the crowd] That's_ my future daughter-in-law!

Eyes around the room widen(AN: at least it's not their jaws dropping this time...) at the Chiefs words. Astrid is flicking her gaze from the screen to Hiccup and back, while Hiccup just sits there, completely frozen.

 **Fishlegs:** Whoo-hoo!

 _Back to Astrid on Stormfly, eyeing the fast-approaching finish line, unaware as Fishlegs suddenly rams Meatlug into Stormfly, sending Astrid off-course. She recovers and sees Snotlout flying headlong toward her, war hammer cocked, aiming at Astrid.]_

 **Snotlout:** A-ha, excuse me!

 **Astrid:** Stormfly!

 _[Snotlout HURLS his hammer. Astrid ducks and rolls Stormfly out of the way. The hammer catches Fishlegs in the face with a CLANG. The crowd collectively winces.]_

The crowd winces at the same time they do so in the movie. That had to have _hurt._

 **Crowd:** Oh!

 _[Astrid and Stormfly recover from their roll, loop over the water, and they blast past the finish line, dunking the Black Sheep into their basket! ASTRID WINS!]_

 **Stoick:** That's thirteen! Astrid takes the game!

 _[The crowd comes unhinged. Astrid flies over the crowd, basking in her victory.]_

Astrid lets out a small whoop, pumping her fist in the air.

 **Astrid:** Yeah! Ooh-ooh!

 **Hiccup:** _[Narration]_ Yep. Berk is pretty much perfect. All of my hard work has payed off. And it's a good thing, too, because with Vikings on the backs of dragons, the world just got a whole lot bigger.

They sit there as the screen switches, eager to see what happens next.


	2. Chapter 2

**And** **I'm back! I've decided my updating day will officially be Tuesday. Thank you everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story. This chapter also belongs to fire1997.**

 **Disclaimer: How To Train Your Dragon is owned by Dreamworks.**

* * *

 _ **[The well known Nightfury screech sounds through the air]**_

The Viking's all look around frightened, someone from the back row screaming ''Nightfury! Get down!'' They all put their heads down, trying to hide behind their seats. Their eyes nervously flicker around the room, trying to spot the beast, that made so much trouble for them. The room is silent before the dragons start doing their own version's of laughing. The Viking's look at them, narrowing their eyes, Spitelout saying, ''Are those devils _laughing_ at us?''

Hiccup is busy trying to hide his snickering. Here were these big, brave Viking's, running around like headless chicken because of a sound. Granted, the Nightfury _was_ a fearsome creature when it couldn't be seen, but he just couldn't picture the cat-like dragon as being anything but the spoiled little reptile he knew him as.

Once they realized that the infamous screech was coming from the screen and not the room, the Vikings relaxed back into their seats and directed their attention back to the movie.

 _ **[The scene changes to a boundless sky. Vast. Clear. Crisp. And from it, a black speck rockets across the horizon. The image of unbridled freedom. Tucked into his riding position, an armor clad man appears to be part of the Nightfury. They dip, roll and dive, over a sea teeming with Thunderdrums, pulling off daring maneuvers with honed refinement, making them seem effortless.]**_

The Viking's were awed at the maneuvers the man and dragon were performing.

Hiccup's eyes widened. He was sure that the dragon was Toothless, because of the tailfin, which meant that the man was none other that himself. His eyes narrowed at the metallic leg he had. It was like nothing he's ever seen! He wondered how he lost it?

 **Rider: Yeah!**

The Viking's, especially Stoick, Gobber and the teen's, narrowed their eyes. The voice was _very_ familiar, even thought it was muffled by the helmet the man wore. Hiccup was certain now that that was him.

 _ **[They jackknife, heading skyward, rolling and tumbling through the ethereal cloud-scapes and joining high-flying Timberjacks as they soar in formation. The rider is bound head-to-toe in a snug, aerodynamic flight suit - an asymmetrical, functional design of leather and articulated plates. It has an air of Viking bike leather.]**_

 **Rider: What do ya think, bud? You wanna give this another shot?**

 _ **[The dragon grumbles in protest.]**_

The crowd narrows their eyes. If the dragon was annoyed by what the man was planning to do, that meant that whatever he was going to do was very dangerous. They started fearing for the man, even though they never even met him.

 **Rider: Toothless, it'll be fine!**

The crowd snickered. The rider named the 'Unholy offspring of lightning and death itself' Toothless?!

 _ **[With a click of a lever, he LOCKS the pedals in the flared tail position. The rider then unhooks himself from the saddle.]**_

 **Hiccup: Ready?**

Hiccup, as well as some of the smarter Viking's suddenly realized what the rider was planning to do. Eyes around the room widened, and Gobber exclaimed, ''Tha' fool's gonna freefall!'' The people all gasped, looking fearfully at the screen, believing that they would bear witness to this man's death.

 _ **[Toothless snorts unenthusiastically. Suddenly, the rider slides off of Toothless, peeling away from him like a skydiver from a plane, yelling as he plummets. Toothless dives after him. They spiral through the air, face-to-face. Toothless is having fun, despite himself. The rider slips his forearms through a pair of tucked leather flaps, and yanks, unfurling sheets of leather as he extends his arms. They catch the wind, snapping like wings, and sending him gliding!]**_

The people screamed when the man fell down, but calmed down when he started gliding. Then they froze with their mouth's hanging open. _He was flying!_

 _ **[Toothless unfolds his wings, too, catching up with the rider. The freedom is palpable. The rider and Toothless are, for the moment, the same. Feeling the same rush of adrenaline. Independently together. They plunge past cloud formations, splitting apart then crossing paths again.**_

 **Rider: THIS IS AMAZING!**

 _ **[A cloud layer washes past, exposing a towering rock formation, dead ahead.]**_

 **Rider: No longer amazing! TOOTHLESS!**

The crowd laughs at the man's poor luck. For a moment there, he sounded like Hiccup. Then, they laughed harder at the thought. _Hiccup_ with a _Nightfury!_ Good one!

 _ **[The rider tries to steer himself away, to no avail. Toothless pours on the speed, trying to catch the rider as he hurtles toward collision. His locked tail makes maneuvering difficult. He's unable to pull up at a steep enough angle.]**_

 **Rider: OH, NO! AHH!**

 _ **[Toothless blasts the upcoming sea stack and grabs Hiccup, wrapping him up in his wings like from the first movie. Toothless and the rider fall down onto a small island, grunting]**_

Laughs again echo through the room.

 _ **[The rider sighs in relief and switches his prosthetic leg from flying gear to walking]**_

 **Rider: Ah. Whoo. That came out of nowhere.**

 _ **[The sea stack cracks and falls. Toothless looks at the rider and grumbles]**_

 **Hiccup: We've really got to work on your solo flying there, bud. That, uh, locked up tail makes for a pretty sloppy rescue maneuvers, hey?**

 _ **[The rider removes his mask, revealing himself to be none other than Hiccup]**_

Again, the crowd's jaws drop, their eyes as wide as dinner plates. _That_ was _Hiccup_? Several of the female Vikings, Astrid and Ruffnut included, blush a little bit. Who knew that Hiccup could be, well, _hot_?

 **Hiccup: Oh. Looks like we've found another one, bud.**

 _ **[An annoyed Toothless throws a small pebble at Hiccup's head.]**_

 **Hiccup: Oh, what? You want an apology? Is that why you're pouting, big baby-boo?**

Everyone is in hysterics at the interaction between man and dragon. Hiccup is smiling widely, glad that the Viking's were laughing _with_ him, instead of _at_ him for once.

 _ **[Toothless makes a noise that strangely sounds like 'whatever']**_

 **Hiccup: Well, try this on! _[_ _H_ _ugs him_ _around the neck_ _, tries to wrestle with him]_ Oh, you feeling it yet? Huh? Picking up on all of my heartfelt remorse?**

The laughter froze. Deep down, they knew that the dragon wouldn't _do_ anything to the boy, but that didn't mean that they wouldn't worry! He was _this_ close to the beasts jaws, and from what they saw, he _definitely wasn't_ 'toothless'.

 _ **[Toothless stands up and walks over to the edge of the cliff, making Hiccup dangle from his neck]**_

 **Hiccup: _(Groans)_ Oh, come on, come on. Yeah-yeah. You wouldn't hurt a one legged- AHH!**

''Wait, one legged?'' asked Snotlout stupidly, looking around confused. Astrid aimed a punch at his shoulder, which hit with a satisfying _smack,_ ''Weren't you paying attention _at all_ , Snotface?''

She sighs in annoyance at his blank look and turns around, paying attention to the movie once more.

 _ **[Toothless laughs]**_

 **Hiccup: O-oh, oh. You're right, you're right. You win... You win.**

 _ **[Toothless falls backwards]**_

 **Hiccup: Whoa, whoa, whoa. _[playing with Toothless]_ He's down! Oh, and it's ugly! Dragons and Vikings, enemies again! Locked in combat to the bitter- _[Toothless pins_ _underneath his head_ _Hiccup] –_ AAHHHhhhh...**

 _ **[Toothless starts to lick him]**_

 **Hiccup: _(Groans_ _in dusgust_ _)_ You _know_ that doesn't wash out!**

 _ **[Toothless laughs as Hiccup gets up. With a smirk, Hiccup splashes some spit on Toothless' face. Toothless grunts in annoyance and licks his paw, using it to wipe the spit off of himself]**_

The crowd is laughing non-stop at the two's antics. Even Stoick allows a small smile to appear on his face.

 _ **[Hiccup looks around at the new island he discovered and pulls out his map. It has a lot of pieces added to it, showing many distant lands that the Viking's have never seen before. Hiccup has Toothless lick one of the papers that he has with him, sharpens a small piece of charcoal with a knife and starts to draw]**_

The crowd is in awe at the additions that have been added to the map over the years, no doubt Hiccup's and Tothless' work, and Hiccup's armor. That thing has everything!

 **HIccup: So... What should we name it?**

 _ **[Toothless chews at his armpit]**_

 **Hiccup: Itchy Armpit, it is.**

The crowd starts laughing again, Snotlout managing to say through his laughter, ''Good one, cuz!'' Hiccup is surprised, usually, Snotlout doesn't acknowledge the fact that they are familly.

 **Hiccup: Whad'ya reckon bud? Think we might find a few Timberjacks out in those woods? The odd Whispering Death or two in the rocks? Who knows? Maybe we'll finally track down another Night Fury.**

 _ **[Hiccup stops drawing, looking over the island with a distant expression. Toothless croons]**_

 **Hiccup: Wouldn't that be something?**

 _ **[Hiccup turns to Toothless]**_

 **Hiccup: So, what'da say? Just keep going?**

 _ **[Toothless replies 'no']**_

 _ **[Suddenly, a familiar screech sounds in the distance. Astrid and Stormfly land on the island and enter the scene. Toothless runs over excitedly to greet Stormfly]**_

 **Hiccup: Afternoon, Milady. Where have you been?**

 _ **[Astrid laughs and greets Toothless. Before walking over to Hiccup]**_

 **Astrid: Oh, winning races. What else?**

 _ **[Astrid sits very close to Hiccup]**_

 **Astrid: The real question is, where have _you_ been?**

Both teens blush at the closeness their future counterparts express, while Gobber lets himself be heard, ''Ah, young love!'' This causes Hiccup to shoot the blacksmith a glare, but the man simply laughs it off. Meanwhile, Snotlout is silently fuming. Astrid was _his,_ Nightfury or no!

 **Hiccup: Avoiding my dad.**

 **Astrid: Oh, no. What happened now?**

Stoick frowns. The way the two of them were talking made it sound like Hiccup avoided him a lot, while Hiccup frowned, but in confusion. His dad changed for the better, the entire village has. Why would he be avoiding him?

 **Hiccup: Oh, you're gonna- you're gonna love this.**

 _ **[Hiccup takes Astrids hand in both of his]**_

Hiccup aimed another glare at Gobber, even though he didn't say anything. The blacksmith simply laughed, giving Hiccup a thumbs up.

 **Hiccup: I wake up, the sun is shining, Terrible Terrors are singing on the rooftop, I saunter down to breakfast thinking all is right in the world and I get: _[imitating Stoick]_ "Son, we need to talk."**

The crowd laughs yet again, with the exception of Hiccup and Stoick. Hiccup curls up in his seat, not wanting the people to see one of his impersonations of his dad, while Stoick frowns. He does _not_ sound like that!

 **Astrid: _[Imitates Hiccup,_ _shaking her shoulders dramatically_ _]_ "Not now, Dad. I've got a whole day of goofing off to get started."**

Hiccup sputters, pointing at the screen, then at Astrid.

 **Hiccup: _[laughing]_ Okay, first of all, I-I don't sound like that,**

Hiccup nods resolutely, while the crowd snickers.

 **Hiccup: who- what is this character? And second, what is that thing you're going with my shoulders?**

 _ **[Astrid repeats the gestures]**_

 **Hiccup: Yes, that's a very flattering impersonation, anyway he goes: _[imitating Stoick]_ 'You're the pride of Berk, son. And I couldn't be prouder!**

Now, everyone is confused. Stoick was obviously praising Hiccup, so why would he be avoiding him?

 **Astrid: _[Imitates Hiccup,_ _gesturing with her hands wildly_ _]_ "Ah, thanks, Dad! I'm pretty impressed with myself, too!"**

 **Hiccup: _[Laughing,_ _making the same gestures Astrid just did_ _]_ When have I ever done that with my hands?**

 **Astrid: You just did!**

''She got you there, Hiccup!'' said Tuffnut, while the rest of the teens laugh. Astrid cracks a smile, unknowingly mirroring Hiccup.

 **Hiccup: Ah-kay, just hold still.**

 _ **[Hiccup sits down next to her, taking her hands in his. The two are very close to each other]**_

 **Hiccup: Very serious.**

 _ **[Astrid pouts, and nods]**_

The two teen are still a little baffled at how close they obviously become in the future.

 _ **[Hiccup gets up and start to imitate Stoick again]**_

 **Hiccup: "You're all grown up. And since no chief could ask for a better successor, I've decided-"**

Gasps are heard through the room, many people realizing where Hiccup was headed. Stoick and Gobber smile proudly at the boy, knowing that he'll be a fine Chief one day, while Hiccup merely sits there, frozen.

 **Astrid: To make you Chief! Oh, my gods! Hiccup, that's AMAZING! _[Punches him hard in the chest]_**

 _ **[Hiccup grunts, Astrid laughs. Hiccup's fin pops out.]**_

 **Hiccup: You're going to wear out the spring coil. The calibration is very sensitive.**

 _ **[Astrid nods mockingly. Toothless and Stormfly come running past, chashing each other and knock over Astrid and Hiccup. The two yelp as they fall down]**_

 **Hiccup: Yeah, so...**

 _ **[Astrid offers Hiccup a hand, which he takes, and she helps him to stand up]**_

 **Hiccup: This is what I'm dealing with.**

 **Astrid: What'd you tell him?**

 **Hiccup: I-I didn't. By the time he turned around I was gone.**

Stoick sighs and hangs his head. While he has obviously grown, Hiccup was still insecure.

 **Astrid: Huh, well... it's a lot of responsibility. The map will have to wait, for sure. And I'll need to fly Toothless since you'll be too busy, but...**

 _ **[Astrid trails off when she realizes what she just said]**_

 **Hiccup: I-It's not me, Astrid, all those speeches, and planning, and running the village, that's _his_ thing. **

Hiccup can't help but agree with his future self. He couldn't do _anything_ without it going wrong somehow. He is ripped away from his depressing thoughts by Stoick, who says, ''I think you'll make a fine Chief one day, son.''

Hiccup turns his head to look at his dad, who smiles and nods. His eyes move to Gobber, who does the same. All over the theater, words of encouragement are heard, as the Vikings assure Hiccup that he will do good. Hiccup turns to the screen with a wide smile on his face.

 **Astrid: I think you're missing the point.**

 _ **[Hiccup shakes his head]**_

 **Astrid: I mean, Chief! What an honor. I'd be pretty excited.**

 **Hiccup: I'm not like you. You know exactly who you are, and you've always have. But, me? I'm still looking. I know that I'm not my father, and I've never met my mother, so... what does that make me?**

Stoick lets out a sad sigh as he thought of Valka. He can still see her in front of him, screaming as the Stormcutter that was about to eat their son takes her away. Gobber sees his friend looking sad, and places a hand on his shoulder offering his silent support. Stoick looks up and nods at Gobber with a smile, before directing his attention towards the screen.

 _ **[Astrid sits next to Hiccup, and starts braiding his hair]**_

Some of the Vikings coo mentally, thinking it was cute that Astrid would braid Hiccup's hair, while the two teens blush again.

 **Astrid: What you're searching for isn't out there, Hiccup. _[Puts her hand to Hiccup's chest]_ It's in here. Maybe you just don't see it yet.**

 _ **[Astrid kisses Hiccup on the cheek, but pulls back with Toothless' spit on her face. Disgusted, she tries to wipe it off.]**_

The blushes on the teen's faces grow hotter, but they, along with everyone else, grimace at the thought of kissing someone covered in dragon slober.

 **Hiccup: Maybe. But, you know, there _is_ something out there.**

 **Astrid: Hiccup...**

 _ **[He grabs Astrid's chin and points her straight ahead of them, showing her a large cloud of smoke. Her eyes narrow]**_

The light mood is instantly replaced with a sense of foreboding. Whatever caused that cloud off smoke wasn't good, and they didn't want the two teens anywhere near it.

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed.**

 **\- PFT3000**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. Thank you for all of the reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

 **Disclaimer:How To Train Your Dragon is owned by Dreamworks.**

* * *

 _ **[They fly towards it to investigate it. They fly through the burnt forest until they reach the ocean and see a large structure, stuck in giant spikes of ice.]**_

Several gasps are heard through the room at the sight of the sheer destruction before them. They all knew that it had to be done by a dragon, nothing else, except the Gods themselves, could cause so much destruction. The more they stared, the more they wanted for Astrid and Hiccup to fly far away from that place.

 **Hiccup: Whoa. _[_ _Looks back at_ _Astrid]_ Stay close.**

 _ **[They fly around the ice, looking at all the ruins of what was once a fort caught in it.]**_

 **Hiccup: What happened here?**

The Viking's all nod, wanting to know the same thhing.

 _ **[Toothless makes a stressed sound, and finds an enormous footprint in the mud.]**_

Again, gasps are heard through the room. Whatever caused that footprint had to be massive. A beast that big was impossible to defeat.

 **Hiccup: Alright, easy, bud.**

 _ **[Astrid notices something and points to it, getting Hiccup's attention.]**_

 **Astrid: Hiccup!**

 **Eret: FIRE!**

Stoick tensed, quietly seething at the unknown men. They attacked his son, and that made them enemies in his mind. He just hoped that his son could get out of there in one piece. But, then again, he was riding a Nightfury.

 **Hiccup: ASTRID, LOOK OUT!**

 _ **[A net its thrown at Toothless but catches Stormfly instead]**_

 **Astrid: No! Hiccup!**

 _ **[She slips from Stormfly and falls towards the ground.]**_

A few shrieks are heard through the room when Astrid fell, but Hiccup remained calm. He knew that Toothless would catch her.

 _ **[Toothless catches her.]**_

While blistering a little at how helpless she sounded when she fell, Astrid still sent Hiccup a small smile for saving her. Hiccup himself was smiling proudly.

 _ **[Dragon trappers try to trap Stormfly. She escapes the net and throws spikes at them, which they dodge. Eret jumps out from cover, jumping on Stormfly and wrestling her down.]**_

 **Eret: Watch the tail! Ah! Tie those legs up!**

 _ **[Toothless flies past, accompanied by his signature shriek, and Eret looks up at him in wonder]**_

 **Eret: Is that what I think it is?**

 **Hiccup: STOP!**

 **Astrid: Stormfly!**

 _ **[Toothless, Hiccup and Astrid land]**_

 **Astrid: What are you doing?**

 _ **[Hiccup opens Inferno, waving it in front of him, causing the trappers to stare in awe]**_

The crowd's reaction is the same as the trappers on screen. How the heck did Hiccup figure out how to make a sword that could _light itself on fire!_ I mean, it's _Hiccup._ He couldn't lift a hammer or swing an axe like the rest of his peers. And he was holding it with his left hand. Deciding to break the ice, Astrid asked, ''Hiccup, why are you wielding that sword in your left hand?''

Hiccup turned around, obviously surprised that his crush spoke to him, and stuttered a response, ''Well, I draw with my left hand, so it would make sense for me to use a sword with it too.''

Astrid just nodded, looking thoughtful.

 **Dragon Trappers: Whoa!**

 **Eret: Back again? _[Looks at Toothless]_ Soil my breeches. That _is_ a Night Fury. I thought they were all gone for good. _[Looks at his fellow trappers]_ Looks like our luck's turned for the better, lads. Don't think Drago has one of _those_ in his dragon army.**

Stoick instantly tensed up at the name. He tried to calm himself down, thinking that the name was just a coincidence, but deep down, he didn't believe that. Meanwhile, the others stared with their mouths wide. A dragon army? The beasts did enough damage when they stole food. But if someone was leading them, someone smart enough to know when and how to strike, they would be doomed.

 **Astrid: Dragon army?**

 **Hiccup: Look we don't want any trouble.**

Gobber chuckled, ''Kinda hard to think otherwise, what with you waving tha' thing around!''

Hiccup gave him a small smile, knowing the blacksmith meant well.

 **Eret: Ha! You should have thought of that before you stole all of our dragons and blasted our fort to bits.**

 **Astrid: What are you... talking about?**

 **Hiccup: You think _we_ did this? _[Points Inferno towards the destroyed fort]_**

 **Eret: Ha. Dragon trapping is hard enough work as it is without do-gooder Dragon Riders sneaking in to rescue them.**

 **Hiccup: What do-gooder _[Realizes what Eret just said. Turns Inferno off]_ There are other Dragon Riders?**

The Viking's are just as shocked as Hiccup. Thinking of _themselves_ as Dragon Riders was weird enough, but others as well?

 **Eret: You mean, other than your thieving friend from last night? You tell me. You may have an ice-spitting dragon on your side but I still have a quoter to fill. How'd you suppose we explain this to Drago Bludvist?**

Stoick paled. There was no escaping the truth now. Drago was back, and he was preparing for war.

 **Hiccup: Drago What-vist? Does _anything_ you say make sense?**

 **Dragon trapper 1: He's expecting a new shipment of dragons for his army by tomorrow.**

 **Dragon trapper 2: And Drago don't take well to excuses.**

 **Eret: This is what he gave me last time I showed up empty handed.**

 _ **[Shows a scar on his shoulder from under his shirt. Astrid and Hiccup share a look.]**_

 **Eret: He promised to be far less understanding in the future.**

Stoick frowned. Drago was every bit as merciless to his allies as he was to his enemies.

 **Hiccup: Alright, we don't know anything about a dragon thief or an ice-spitting dragon...**

 _ **[Eret nods to his men hidden behind Hiccup and Astrid, and they prepare weapons.]**_

 **Hiccup: Or your lunatic boss and his dragon army, okay? Just give us back our dragon and we'll go, strange, hostile person whom we've never met.**

 **Eret: Oh, where are my manners? Ha, I'm Eret, son of Eret. Finest dragon trapper alive, after all it's not just anyone who can capture a Night Fury.**

Hiccup smirked a little at that.

 _ **[Toothless growls]**_

 **Hiccup: And this is Toothless, he says we're going. Now.**

 **Eret: _[Laughs]_ They all say that. Rush 'em, lads!**

 _ **[The hidden dragon trappers attack. Toothless fires at a large icicle that falls on the dragon trappers and keeps them back. They shout and jump away. Hiccup pulls out Inferno and cuts the net off of Stormfly.]**_

 **Astrid: Stormfly, come on! Go! Go!**

 _ **[Both of them fly away]**_

 **Eret: You will _never_ hold onto those dragons! You hear me?! Drago is coming for them all!**

As the scene changes, Stoick clears his throat. Everyone turns to him, but his gaze is focused on Hiccup.

''I don't want you anywhere near that monster Hiccup!''

Hiccup looks confused, ''Err, wha...''

Stoick closes his eyes, '''Drago. I don't want you anywhere near him, son.''

Hiccup's eyes narrow, ''You know him?''

* * *

 **That's all for now. See you next Tuesday!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I just have been on updating spree the past few days and this was just yelling at me to update it. So please enjoy the show and also please remember, this is fire1997's last chapter! Thank you!**

 _ **Disclaimer:How To Train Your Dragon belongs to Dreamworks.**_

* * *

 _ **[Scene changes to Berk. The rest of the teens are flying around.]**_

 **Fishlegs: Come on, Meatlug. Woohoo.**

 _ **[Snotlout flies near Gothi's hut, scaring her Terrible Terrors. Once they land he flies past again. Gothi grunts and shakes her fist at them]**_

Several vikings couldn't help but smile at the teens fooling around. Gothi gave them a glare, but it was ruined by the smile on her lips.

 **Snotlout: Ha-ha.**

 _ **[Scene changes to the Smithy]**_

 **Stoick: _[To villager]_ Hey, how are you?**

 **Stoick: _[To another villager]_ Beautiful day.**

 **Stoick: _[To Spitelout]_ Hello, Spitelout, great race.**

Hiccup raised his eybrows at his dads behaviour. He sounded almost... _cheerful_!

 _ **[Stoick nearly bumps into another villager, who is carrying a Terrible Terror]**_

 **Stoick: Oh, sorry, Mrs. Rak.**

 **Stoick: _[To Gobber]_ Any sign of him?**

 **Gobber: Ah! He's probably flown off the edge of the world by now.**

The nonchalant way Gobber said that surprised several people. Wasn't he concerned about Hiccup?

 **Gobber: You sure you want that kid running the village? You can still delay your retirement.**

 **Stoick: No. He's ready, you'll see.**

Even though he still couldn't imagine himself as the Chief, his fathers words warmed Hiccups heart.

 _ **[Hiccup and Astrid land outside the forge]**_

 **Stoick: Ha-ha-ha, there he is. _[To Gobber, proving a point]_ Huh, the Pride of Berk!**

''Still can't get used to that'' Hiccup murmured, hoping no one would hear. Stoick, Gobber and the teens however, vere close enough that they heard him. Hiccup turned around and saw their expressions, and his cheeks flushed a deep red.

 **Gobber: You've finally decided to show up for work, yay.**

 **Hiccup: Sorry, got held up.**

Astrid turned to Hiccup, ''That's all you're going to say?''

Hiccup turned to her and said, ''Nah, I'm propably waiting to talk to dad about it.''

 **Hiccup: Hey, Dad. Can I have a word?**

Hiccup turned to Astrid and gave her a somewhat sarcastic smirk. Her cheeks flushed pink and she turned her head.

 **Stoick: Something you're itching to tell me?**

 **Hiccup: Ah, not quite the itch you're thinking of, but yes.**

 **Stoick: Ah! Good man! Now, lesson one; a Chief's first duty is to his people. So... _[Calling out to villagers waiting for their saddles to be made]_ Forty-one?**

Eyes around the room widened, that was a _lot_ of people!

 **Hiccup: Wha- Could we just talk in private?**

 **Stoick: Forty-**

 **Villager: That's me! That's me! I'm next to you. I was ahead o' you.**

 **Hiccup: If we could just talk-**

Hiccup sighed and hung his head. Even with him being 'The Pride of Berk', his dad still didn't listen to him. He didn't notice Stoick having the same expression on his face. He never meant to ignore his son.

 **Villager: 'Scuse me, I've been here all day. Okay, okay. I want one for those high seaters, with lots of spikes and big storage compartment.**

 **Stoick: Absolutely! You got it, sir.**

 **Hiccup: Ah, Dad, this is actually a little more important than building saddles.**

 **Stoick: Ah. lesson two, _[Sinsong-like]_ no task is too small when it comes to serving your people.**

Even with his mood soured by his dad not listening to him, Hiccup had to chuckle at his dad a little. He sounded kind of silly.

 **Hiccup: Dad.**

 **Stoick: Oh, excuse us, Grump.**

 _ **[The two walk around a sleeping Hotburple.]**_

 **Hiccup: Look can we just talk?**

 **Gobber: Ah! Grump, you let the forge die down again!**

 _ **[Grump wakes up and lights the blacksmith on fire. Hiccup screams and Gobber groans before pouring water onto the fire.]**_

 **Gobber: That's it Grump. You're going up for adoption.**

Somewhere in the crowd of dragons, the future Grump lets out a little dragon chuckle.

 **Stoick: These... And this...**

 **Hiccup: Ah, Dad.**

 **Stoick: Go on. Have away.**

 **Hiccup: Yeah, but seriously, I really need to tell you about this new land we came across.**

 **Gobber: Another one?**

Again, the vikings were shocked. _Hiccup_ was the one who found all of those new lands on the map?

 **Fishlegs: Any new dragons?**

The teens turned to Fishlegs with smirks on their faces. The boys dragon obsession was legendary!

 **Hiccup: We didn't stick around to find out. These folks weren't particularly friendly.**

 **Gobber: Oh, really? Your Night Fury and Deadly Nadder didn't bring them cheering to the rooftops?**

 **Hiccup: No, this was different. Not the standard run for the hills ho-ha I've come to enjoy.**

''How very viking-like of you, to enjoy scaring people witless'' said Astrid with a smirk. Hiccup didn't know if he should be flattered of offended, so he just gave her an akward smile before turning back to the screen. Astrid blushed a little, _'He's actually kind of cute...wait, what?'_

 **Hiccup: These guys were trappers... dragon trappers.**

 **Astrid: You should've seen their fort, all blown apart and stuck in giant spikes of ice, it was weird!**

 **Hiccup: I've never seen anything like it, a-and worst of all they thought we did it!**

 **Gobber: Ya know, you two are going to get yourselves in serious trouble one of these days. Not everyone appreciates this way of life.**

 _ **[Grump was brushing his beard while he talked.]**_

The crowd laughed at the sometimes crazy man. They couldn't imagine Berk without him.

 **Stoick: Gobber's right, son. Best we keep to our own. Besides, you'll have more important uses for your time. _[_ _Singsong like, turning on a machine that makes a big saw cut a piece of wood._ _]_ Once we make the big announcement.**

 _ **[Hiccup reaches for the saw and turnes it off.]**_

 **Hiccup: They are building a dragon army, _[_ _All conversation ceaces as the vikings look at Hiccup, listening to every word he says_ _]_ or-or at least the guy they're working for is. Ah, **

**Dargo Bloody-fist or something…**

Some people smile at Hiccups mispronounciation of the name.

 _ **[Stoick frowns after hearing the name.]**_

 **Tuffnut: I'll bloody his fist with my face if he tries to take my dragon!**

 **Ruffnut: Or mine!**

 **Tuffnut: Urgh, you're such a moron.**

 **Fishlegs: A beautiful moron.**

 **Snotlout: Yeah.**

 _ **[Ruffnut groans in disgust]**_

The real Ruffnut does the same, while Tuffnut is glaring at the two boys.

 **Stoick: Bludvist… Drago Bludvist.**

 **Hiccup: Ah yeah… Wait, you know him?**

Hiccup wriggles a little in his chair, maybe he'll finally learn about the man that scared his dad more than the dragons sitting a few feet from them.

 _ **[Inside the Dragon Pens]**_

 **Stoick: GROUND ALL DRAGONS!**

 **Hiccup: What?! Why?!**

 **Stoick: SEAL THE GATES, LOWER THE STALL DOORS!**

Many people looked at Stoick with wide eyes. Spitelout said, ''It sounds like you're preparing for an invasion!'' Many people nodded in agreement. Stoick sent his brother a tense look, and said in a choked voice, ''I propably am''. This earned him shocked looks from the entire village. Even the dragons gave him curious looks, which he noticed. He was confused as he watched the beasts. Could it be that they were actually as smart as the... No, he was being stupid. Dragons couldn't _think,_ the only thing they understood was death.

 **Hiccup: Woah woah woah, wait, wait. What is happening?**

 **Gobber: Come on! You heard the man, lock it down.**

 **Stoick: NO DRAGON OR VIKING SETS FOOT OFF THIS ISLAND UNTIL I GIVE THE WORD.**

 **Hiccup: Wait, because some guy you knew is stirring up trouble in some far away land?**

 _ **[Stoick stops and turns to Hiccup, putting a hand on his shoulder.]**_

 **Stoick: Because Drago Bludvist is a mad man. Without conscious or mercy. And if he's built a dragon army, God's help us all.**

 **Stoick: GET THEM INTO THE PENS! QUICKLY!**

 **Hiccup: Let's ride back out there. We'll follow those trappers to Drago, and talk some sense into him.**

Hiccup nodded. He would always try to be the peacekeeper, no matter what. He didn't want to promote violence.

 **Stoick: No! We fortify the island.**

 **Hiccup: It's our duty to keep the peace!**

 **Stoick: Peace is over, Hiccup! I must prepare you for war.**

Gasps of shock echoed across the room. Berk has never seen war, unless you count the dragons. Not even the Outcasts were at war with them.

 **Hiccup: War? Dad, if Drago's coming for our dragons we can't wait around for him to get here! Let's go find him and change his mind.**

 **Stoick: Some minds won't be changed Hiccup. Berk is what you need to worry about. A chief protects his own.**

 _ **[Toothless looks at Hiccup with large eyes and croons]**_

Hiccup knew what he would do. He wouldn't let anything happen to Toothless, not while he drew breath!

 **Stoick: Secure the stable! Watch every stall.**

 _ **[Astrid takes Hiccup by the arm, looking at him with a pleading look.]**_

 **Astrid: Hiccup, don't!**

 **Hiccup: I have to.**

 _ **[Hiccup kisses Astrid on the cheek]**_

Both teens blushed at the catcalls some of the other vikings made, though even an embarrassing moment like this couldn't break the tense atmosphere.

 **Stoick: Quickly**

 _ **[Toothless roars. Stoick and Gobber turn around to see Hiccup and Toothless flying away.]**_

 **Stoick: Hiccup!**

 _ **[Hiccup and Toothless try to esccape, but are blocked several times. They head towards the main gate, which is closing]**_

 **Hiccup: Come on!**

 _ **[They barely make it through.]**_

 **Stoick: Hiccup!**

 _ **[Astrid and Stormfly fly past them. The camera closes up on Astrid, who has a determined look on her face. They made it through the gate as well. Stoick looks after them, and grunts.]**_

* * *

 **And until Tuesday (or I'll at least try for Tuesday!) please enjoy. Thank you everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited! It means a lot to me. Thank you once more!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wahoo! MY first chapter that I did! Yay! Sorry about that I'm SUER excited. Well, enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **EXT. OPEN SEA - MIDDAY**_

 _[Eret's ship carves a defiant path North, leaving the last glimpses of Lapland in its wake. Eret stands on the bowsprit, eyeing the waves intently, searching the surface. He turns toward the deck, where his crewmen man the gunwale cannons, sights trained to the sky.]_

Ruffnut sighed dreamily. Everyone else just groaned.

 _ **ERET** Keep your eyes peeled, lads! With this wind, we'll reach Drago by daybreak, so best we fill this ship up with dragons and quick! It's no time to be picky. Not if we want to keep our - _

_**UG** Uh... Eret? _

_[Eret turns in the direction Ug is pointing to see a pair of dragons flapping toward them.]_

 _ **ERET** HEADS! OFF THE PORT QUARTER!_

 _[The crewmen swing the net cannons toward the back-lit, silhouetted dragons, drawing ever closer.]_

 _ **ERET (CONT'D)** Net `em, lads! Take `em down! _

_[Eret loads a cannon and takes aim._ _He spots Hiccup and Astrid riding the dragons. His eyes narrow, determined.]_

 _ **ERET (CONT'D)** You're not getting away this time._

Everyone looked at Hiccup like he was crazy. He was heading right for the trappers! Hiccup just shrank a little in his seat.

 _[Nets fly through the air. Hiccup and Astrid outmaneuver them and dive toward the ship, landing on the deck with a clatter.]_

 _ **ERET (CONT'D)** And here I was worried we might turn up empty-handed. _

_[Astrid brandishes her axe in invitation. Hiccup indicates for her to lower it, then holds up his hands in surrender.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Nope. It's your lucky day. We give up._

"WHAT?" yelled every Viking in the room. Even the dragons look a little concerned.

"Ahh..." Gobber rolled his eyes. "Typical Hiccup."

 _[Eret's crew exchange confused stares. As does Astrid.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** That's one Night Fury, one Deadly Nadder, and... _

_[He dismounts Toothless and tosses a net over Astrid.]_

Astrid glared at Hiccup and then blushed. Everyone saw this and laughed.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** ... two of the finest dragon riders west of Luk Tuk. That oughtta make the boss happy, right?_

 _[Astrid grumbles. He takes her axe, hands it to Eret, and escorts Astrid past the men to the open live well.]_

"What in the world are you doing son?" Stoick asked, confusion crossing his features. "Do you have a death wish?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Hey, it IS the future. How should I know?"

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Excuse us. _

_[He leads Astrid down the ladder. She glares at him, plainly hating the plan.]_

 _ **ASTRID** What are you doing? _

"That's what I'd like to know!" Hiccup says laughing.

 _[Toothless tries to follow them, but Hiccup holds him back.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Toothless, stay._

The Night Fury warbles sadly.

"Oh, come on Toothess."

 _[Hiccup flips the latch, lowering the grate as Eret watches, confounded.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** The dragons don't really care for cramped spaces, so they'll just hang out with you. They won't be any trouble. _

_[Eret's men SWIFTLY direct their swords and spears toward Toothless. He jumps, going wide eyed, then snarls.]_

Everyone laughed at Toothless' antics and continued to watch the movie.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Unless you do that. Wooden boat, big ocean. How- how's your swimming?_

Stoick chuckled. Who knew Hiccup could be so funny?

 _ **NO-NAME** Not good. _

_[A burst of flame erupts from the live well, causing the crewmen to jump back. Hiccup thrusts his Dragon Blade through the grate.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Oops. Almost forgot. Can't have armed prisoners! _

_**ASTRID** How is this a plan?_

"Yes, Hiccup! How IS this a plan?" hissed Astrid. "Cause it had better be a pretty good one!"

 _[He retracts the blade and offers it up. A crewman cautiously takes it, looking it over. The pommel of the hilt is expelling green gas.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Just what every dragon trapper needs. One end coats the blade in Monstrous Nightmare saliva. The other sprays Hideous Zippleback gas. All it takes is a spark and... _

_[A curious crewman clicks the lighter, igniting the gas. Hiccup ducks as the sudden explosion sweeps over the deck.]_

Everyone was roaring with laughter at this.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Oh, yeah, there you go! Toothless paws at the embers._

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Once they see you as one of their own, even the testiest dragons can be trained, right, bud? _

_[Toothless gurgles and falls over.]_

Everyone started laughing. Toothless looked embarrased.

 _ **ERET** Give me that! _

_[Eret snatches the dragon blade and HURLS it overboard. Stormfly bolts after it...]_

 _ **ERET (CONT'D)** What game are you playing? _

_**HICCUP** No game. We just want to meet Drago._

Stoick pinched the bridge of his nose. " _Why_ are you so _stubborn_?!"

Hiccup shrugged. "Like father, like son!" he excused himself.

 _[...And returns in a flash, dropping it at Eret's feet like a fetching dog, tongue wagging. Eret throws it again, frustrated. Stormfly returns with it just as quickly.]_

 _ **ERET** Why? _

_**HICCUP** Because I'm going to change his mind about dragons. _

_[Eret and his crew LAUGH. Astrid pokes out of the well.]_

 _ **ASTRID** He can be really persuasive._

 _[Hiccup pets Toothless, thoughtfully.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Once you've earned his loyalty, there is nothing a dragon won't do for you._

Toothless crooned in agreement.

 _ **ERET** Puh! You won't be changing any minds around here. _

_**HICCUP** I can change yours. Right here. Right now. _

_[Hiccup sets Toothless' tail in the locked, splayed position. Eret sneers, suspicious.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** May I? _

_[Suddenly, Hiccup is snatched into the air! Dragons blur past.]_

 _ **I/E. OPEN SEA - SHIP - SUNSET** _

_[The crewmen SCRAMBLE to the NET CANNONS as a FLURRY OF WINGS streak past, GASHING holes in the sails and SLICING through rigging.]_

 _ **ERET** Dragon riders! _

_[Toothless SHRIEKS and bounds up the mast, spotting Hiccup in the talons of a Monstrous Nightmare. Toothless relaxes, realizing that it's Hookfang.]_

Toothless glared at the Monstrous Nightmare and his rider.

 _ **HICCUP** Put me down! Snotlout! What are you doing? _

_[Snotlout looks back to see if Ruffnut witnessed the save.]_

 _ **SNOTLOUT** See how well I protect and provide? _

Ruffnut hissed in irritation. Snotlout groaned.

 _[Ruffnut GRUMBLES at the incessant courting. A FLYING NET whizzes past her head.]_

 _ **TUFFNUT** Aggh! What is with all the nets?! _

_**RUFFNUT** Hey watch it! That was close... _

_[Ruffnut spots Eret, FIRING nets from the deck of the ship.]_

 _ **TRANSITION TO:**_

 _[A SLOW MOTION, sexy POV of Eret's glistening biceps, shuddering as he BLASTS the net cannon, aimed directly at her.]_

Ruffnut went dreamy-eyed again. "He's purrrfect." she sighed. Tuffnut sneered, disgusted.

 _ **RUFFNUT (CONT'D)** Oh, my. _

_[The net unravels in SLOW MOTION...]_

 _ **RUFFNUT (CONT'D)** Me likey. _

_[... enveloping Ruffnut as she yields to it, blissfully.]_

 _ **RUFFNUT (CONT'D)** Take me._

Everyone face-palmed.

 _ **BACK TO REAL TIME**_

 _[As Hiccup FLIPS upside-down in Hookfang's talons and KICKS off, pulling his wing-suit flaps. Eret takes aim, but Astrid SHOVES him, throwing off the shot.]_

 _ **ASTRID** HOLD YOUR FIRE!_

 _[Hiccup glides unsteadily towards the ship and collides with its sail. He slides down the canvas and drops to the deck. Toothless lands behind him.]_

 _ **HICCUP** WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?! _

_[Gobber and Grump land on the deck, scattering Eret's crew.]_

 _ **GOBBER** We're here to rescue YOU! _

_**HICCUP** I DON'T NEED to be rescued!_

"I was doing GOOD!" the teen cried, irritated.

 _ **STOICK (O.S.)** ENOUGH! _

_[The bow dips heavily as Stoick touches down on SKULLCRUSHER.]_

 _[He dismounts, fuming. Eret blocks Stoick, cocky and confident.]_

 _ **ERET** Well, didn't you just pick the wrong ship, eh? I am Eret, son of - _

_[Stoick shoves his face aside, sending Eret SLAMMING into Grump. Before he can react, Gobber CLUBS Eret on the head, sending him collapsing to the deck. Grump then sits on him, smothering him into submission.]_

 _ **ERET (CONT'D)** (panting, suffocated) Get... this... thing... off... me! _

_[Gobber turns to the other crewmen, with a smile.]_

 _ **GOBBER** Anyone else? _

Hiccup and Gobber smiled, knowing that no was about to accept that offer.

 _[Eret's men eye the Vikings, armed and flanked by their dragons. Snotlout punches his fist into his palm. They set down their swords.]_

Snotlout smirked cockily and Ruffnut rolled her eyes.

 _ **GOBBER (CONT'D)** That's what I figured. _

_**STOICK** **(TO HICCUP)** You. Saddle up. We're going home. _

_**HICCUP** No._

Stoick groaned. Figures. You try to talk sense to Hiccup and he refuses to listen.

 _ **STOICK** Of all the irresponsible - _

_**HICCUP** \- I'm trying to protect our dragons and stop a war! How is that irresponsible? _

"Well? How is trying to stop a war i _r_ responsible?" Hiccup asked his father, who just shrugged.

 _ **STOICK** BECAUSE WAR IS WHAT HE WANTS, SON!_

 _[Hiccup glares, frustrated. Stoick SIGHS, realizing that he has to explain.]_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)** Years ago, there was a great gathering of chieftains to discuss the dragon scourge we all faced. _

_**INT. VIKING HALL - NIGHT** **FLASHBACK**_

 _[A hulking, cloaked figure strides confidently into fire-lit hall, interrupting a council meeting of Viking chieftains. His face is masked in silhouette.]_

 _ **STOICK (V.O.)** Into our midst came a stranger from a strange land, covered in scars and draped in a cloak of dragon skin. He carried no weapon and spoke softly, saying that he, Drago Bludvist, was a man of the people, devoted to freeing mankind from the tyranny of dragons. _

_[ON STOICK, some twenty years younger, seated in a throne, studying the impudent stranger with suspicion.]_

 _ **STOICK (V.O.)** He claimed that he alone could control the dragons and that he alone could keep us safe, if we chose to bow down and follow him. _

_[The Viking council erupts in mocking laughter.]_

 _ **BACK TO PRESENT** Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the Twins snicker._

The Vikings snickered as well.

 _ **RUFFNUT** Stupid. _

_**TUFFNUT** Good one._

 _ **STOICK** Aye. We laughed, too... _

_**BACK TO FLASHBACK** **STOICK (CONT'D)**_

 _[Until he wrapped himself in his cloak and cried out, "Then see how well you do without me!" Drago Bludvist pulls the dragon skin cloak over himself and marches toward the door. Above, dragon fire rips through the ceiling, bringing down flaming timbers, followed by dragons covered in heavy metallic armor. They BLAST FIRE as panic ensues.]_

 _ **STOICK (V.O.)** The rooftop suddenly burst into flames, and from it, armored dragons descended, burning the hall to the ground._

 _ **BACK TO PRESENT** _

_**STOICK** **(STINGING REGRET)** I... was to only one to escape. _

_[The Twins, Snotlout, and Fishlegs exchange spooked glances.]_

 _ **STOICK (CONT'D)** **(TO HICCUP)** Men who kill without reason cannot be reasoned with. _

_**HICCUP** Maybe._

Everyone turned to look at Hiccup, who was currently wishing that his seat would come alive and eat him. How could this Hiccup ever become like the one on screen?

 _[Hiccup turns and stomps toward Toothless, determined. Eret watches intently.]_

 _ **STOICK** Hiccup... _

_**HICCUP** I'm still going to try. _

_[Hiccup jumps onto Toothless and locks eyes with Stoick.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** This is what I'm good at. And if I could change your mind... I can change his, too._

 _ **(TO TOOTHLESS)**_

 _Come on._

 _[Toothless and Hiccup TAKE TO THE AIR, leaving everyone stirring in awkward silence. Astrid mounts Stormfly, about to go after him.]_

 _ **ASTRID** Let's go. _

Stoick groaned in irritation.

 _ **STOICK** NO! Lead the others back to Berk. I've had enough mutiny for one day. _

_[Astrid stirs, conflicted, as Stoick stomps toward Skullcrusher, fuming. He passes Ruffnut, who's busily fondling Eret's biceps as he lays crushed under Grump.]_

 _ **RUFFNUT** Ooh, I like that._

 _ **STOICK** Ruffnut! _

_**RUFFNUT** **(PETULANT)** Ugh! Okay!_

 _[She kisses her fingers, then presses them to Eret's cheek. Eret wipes off the spot, disgusted]_

Everyone giggled, while Ruffnut looked extremely embarrassed.

* * *

 **And my first chapter on this is done! Time to celebrate! A review would be lovey! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter six! Updates may take a tad longer now as my life has gotten extremely busy. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **EXT. SKY - NIGHT**_

 _[Hiccup stares ahead, frustrated, as Toothless glides over a bed of clouds, glowing in the low, Arctic sun. Hiccup YELLS, then slumps back onto the saddle. Toothless recoils, sensitive to Hiccup's upset. The steam from their breath mixes in the frigid air.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Don't worry, bud. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise. _

_[Toothless' ear plates perk up. He glances over his shoulder to see a disturbance in the blanket of clouds. A strange and arresting MASKED WARRIOR rises from the clouds, standing upon something unseen. Its armor and cape flap in the buffeting turbulence. The warrior eyes Toothless and Hiccup, pulling up alongside them. Hiccup senses the approaching figure in his periphery and sits up, flustered.]_

"Who is that?" muttered Hiccup.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** AW, COME ON, DAD! REALLY?!_

"Uh, that's not your dad." said Fishlegs, unhelpfuly.

 _[He whirls around expectantly then FREEZES, mouth agape. The warrior stares blankly, tilting his head in curiosity while cutting a menacing silhouette. Then, just as gradually as he rose, the warrior dips back beneath the clouds, disappearing.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** **(ALARMED)** Okay. _

_**(TO TOOTHLESS)** No sudden moves. _

_[Suddenly, the warrior EXPLODES out of the clouds before them, standing atop a large dragon. They circle Hiccup and Toothless, forcing them to TREAD AIR. The warrior points a staff toward Hiccup, unnervingly, as he returns to face them.]_

"A Stormcutter!" squealed Fishlegs. "They're very rare!" Hiccup, although interested, was narrowing his eyes at the screen. Was that Drago?

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Hold on, hold on. _

_[Toothless GROWLS a warning. Suddenly, they're ambushed from behind. Hiccup is plucked off of Toothless by another DRAGON and carried off.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Toothless!_

"NO! TOOTHLESS!" yelled Hiccup. Toothless pricked up his ear plates, growling at the screen.

 _[With the tail unmanned, Toothless PLUMMETS helplessly. He FLAPS wildly then CRASHES through the ice into the black, frigid water. FLAILING and CRYING OUT, he struggles to stay afloat as he watches... Hiccup disappear into the night sky, carried off in the talons of the strange dragon - one of TENS that accompany the warrior in a cavalcade.]_

Toothless nudged his rider in distress, trying to reassure him.

 _[Toothless BELLOWS in distress, desperately trying to take to the air. As he LEAPS and CRASHES, time and again... A group of SPINY DORSAL FINS split the ice, carving a path toward Toothless. Beneath the ice, a pod of SEASHOCKERS approach, two-headed, with Manta Ray like wings GLIDING silently in the gloom. Fixated on Hiccup, Toothless is caught by surprise as the Seashockers surface and DRAG HIM UNDER. Hiccup's helmet bobs to the surface, marking all that remains.]_

Hiccup hugged Toothless as hard as he could. "Be okay," he whispered. "Please be okay."

 _ **EXT. ARCTIC SKY/ARCHIPELAGO - NIGHT (MIDNIGHT SUN)** _

_[Hiccup shivers in the claws of the dragon, surrounded by the strange flock full of breeds he's never seen. He looks back for Toothless, now long gone.]_

 _ **HICCUP** HEY! YOU LEFT MY DRAGON BACK THERE! HE CAN'T FLY ON HIS OWN! HE'LL DROWN!_

 _[The warrior offers no response, seemingly immune to the cold as he leads the dragon flock across the polar night - an alien landscape, harsh and foreboding. Out of the fog looms an EPIC ICE FORMATION - jagged, spiked, and similar to the icy aftermath of Eret's fort, but many times its size. The DRAGON ESCORT dives into its jagged folds.]_

 _ **INT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN - CONTINUOUS**_

 _[The WILD RIDE suddenly gives way to a MULTILEVEL, CAVERNOUS CHAMBER made of ice and columns of basalt rock. It's heavily populated with dragons of all kinds, looming in the shadows. Hiccup is dropped in the center. He scrambles to his feet, calling out into the darkness.]_

 _ **HICCUP**_ _We have to head back for my dragon!_

 _[A HISSING dragon CLOSES IN, sniffing, leering, aggressive. Hiccup extends and lights his telescoping dragon blade, waving a swirl of fire around himself. The dragon pauses, intrigued, and then watches hypnotically as Hiccup pacifies him with calculated sweeps of the fiery blade. The warrior watches keenly from the shadows. Several aggressive dragons close in behind Hiccup.]_

 _[Hearing their hisses, he quickly stows the blade, replaces a cartridge in its hilt, then flips it around and sprays a perimeter of Zippleback gas around himself. He clicks the lighter, igniting a flash ring. The testy dragons recoil. He then reaches through the smoke, offering his open hand. The dragons re-approach, sniffing him with calmed curiosity.]_

Everyone gasped at the amount of skill Hiccup used to weld the sword.

 _ **ON THE WARRIOR**_

 _[... tilting his masked head, curious. He dismounts his dragon and approaches Hiccup.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Who are you? The Dragon Thief? Drago Bludvist?_

 _[The warrior circles Hiccup in silence, taking in his gear, his dragon blade, his face.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Do you even understand what I'm saying? _

_[The warrior whirls and HAMMERS his staff. In response, a large dragon ASCENDS from the depths, carrying...]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Toothless! _

_[Toothless is dumped on the ground next to Hiccup, sopping wet. Hiccup rushes to him, petting him reassuringly. Toothless coos in relief.]_

Hiccup and Toothless both sighed in relief.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** It's okay. I'm glad to see you, too, bud. You really had me worried there. _

_[The warrior rattles his staff at a nearby dragon. In response, it and the surrounding dragons produce firelight from their throats, spotlighting Hiccup and Toothless. The warrior sets down his staff and shield, then approaches Hiccup, cautiously and animal-like. Toothless SNARLS and circles Hiccup defensively, but then instantly yields to the stranger's outstretched hand. With a quick, disarming gesture, the warrior lays Toothless down in a state of bliss.]_

Toothless stared in disbelief. Hiccup's eyes widened.

 _[H_ _iccup is astounded. The warrior's hand continues toward Hiccup's face. He recoils, but the warrior persists, finding the faint scar on Hiccup's chin, glinting in the firelight. The warrior GASPS and retreats a few steps.]_

 _ **WARRIOR** (whispered, shaken) Hiccup?_

"Uh, how does he know your name?" asked Tuffnut. Hiccup shrugged.

 _ **(BEAT)**_

 _Could it be? After all these years? How is this possible?_

 _[The voice is surprisingly female.]_

Stoick's jaw dropped. He thought he would never hear that voice again.

 _ **HICCUP** Uh, should I... should I know you? _

_**WARRIOR** No. You were only a babe... _

_[The warrior slowly removes the strange mask, revealing VALKA, 40, beneath. Her eyes meet his, equally wide-eyed and aghast.]_

 _ **VALKA** ... but a mother never forgets._

Hiccup and Stoick just stare at the screen, quite shaken by what they had just heard and seen. Unsure of what to do next, Hiccup looked at his father.

"But... What? How? You told me she was dead." the shaken boy stuttered.

Stoick looked just as confused. "I thought she was."

 _[Hiccup stammers, tongue-tied, aghast.]_

 _ **VALKA (CONT'D)** Come... _

_**EXT. ARCTIC SKY - NIGHT (MIDNIGHT SUN)**_

 _[Stoick and Gobber search over the frigid waves that lap against the pack ice.]_

 _ **STOICK** Boar-headed! Just like his mother! She could never stay put either._

Stoick grinned widely at this. Hiccup smiled. Everyone else laughed.

 _[Gobber glances over at Stoick, who's hunched over, brow furrowed and solemn.]_

 _ **GOBBER** Ah, he's just twenty. And a Viking. I mean, could there be a worse combination? __Ha! When I think of how stubborn and senseless YOU were back in the day... well, not much has changed, actually._

Everyone laughed.

 _ **STOICK** You know what he's like. He won't give up, Gobber. And if Hiccup finds Drago, before we find him... _

_**GOBBER** Bah! NOTHING can hurt Hiccup so long as that Night Fury's around. It's a Night Fury!_

Toothless crooned proudly at that.

 _[Framed by a hole in the ice, a glistening object bobs on the surface below. Stoick squints and CIRCLES BACK, leading Skullcrusher in a DIVE toward it. Stoick SNAGS it out of the water. It's Hiccup's helmet. Gobber pulls alongside Stoick, seeing his look of dread. Stoick holds the helmet out for his dragon to SMELL.]_

 _ **STOICK** Find him, Skullcrusher. Find him. Skullcrusher SNIFFS the helmet like a bloodhound, ROARS, and suddenly CHANGES HEADING._

"Skullcrusher, huh?" said Stoick. "I like it."

 _ **INT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN - TUNNEL - DAWN**_

 _[CLOSE ON Hiccup, flustered, winded, chasing VALKA through tightly winding corridors.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Hold on! Wait just a minute! Come back here! _

_**VALKA** This way. Come._

Everyone started chuckling.

 _ **HICCUP** You can't just say something like that and run off! You're my mother?! I mean, what the - do you grasp how INSANE it sounds?!_

Some were starting to laugh out loud. Hiccup smiled.

 _ **(BEAT)** I have questions! _

_**VALKA** Come. Quickly! _

_[Hiccup follows her over the difficult terrain. He tries to clamber over a tall rock, unsuccessfully.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Where have you been all this time? _

_[Toothless boosts him over. Hiccup lands on the other side.]_

Hiccup blushed, Toothless chortled.

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** What've you been doing?! They said you were dead! Everyone thinks you were eaten by... _

_[Hiccup trails off as he enters...]_

 _ **INT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN - OASIS - CONTINUOUS**_

 _[... a stadium-sized chamber teeming with ferns, waterfalls, hot springs and THOUSANDS of new DRAGONS. Hiccup wanders in, basking in the in the amazing sight: a dome of sweating ice capping a geothermal micro climate, filled with dragons of every shape and kind. He spots Valka clinging to a basalt overhang, watching him.]_

 _ **HICCUP** This is where you've been for twenty years? _

_[She nods from her perch.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** You've been rescuing them._

 _[She nods again, this time with a smile.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** Unbelievable. _

_**VALKA** You're not upset? _

_**HICCUP** What? No. I don't know. It's a bit much to get my head around, to be frank. It's not every day you find out your mother is some kind of crazy, feral, vigilante dragon lady._

The Vikings chuckled at his jokes and sarcasm.

 _[Valka chuckles, and using her dragon's wing, lowers herself to the ground like a skilled acrobat.]_

 _ **VALKA** At least I'm not boring... right? _

_**HICCUP** I suppose there is that... (feeble, trailing off) ... one... specific... thing... _

_[Excited dragons rush up to greet Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup pets a few, marveling at the vast dragon utopia before him.]_

 _ **VALKA** Do you like it? _

_**HICCUP** I don't have the words. _

_[Toothless SNARLS in annoyance as the curious, smothering dragons SNIFF every part of him.]_

Toothless hissed at the screen.

 _ **VALKA** Can I... ? He's beautiful! _

_[She reaches out to stroke Toothless, who PURRS at her touch.]_

 _ **VALKA (CONT'D)** Incredible. He might very well be the last of his kind._

Hiccup's smile dropped, while Toothless crooned sadly.

 _[She inspects his talons as Toothless rolls onto his back, nuzzling her.]_

 _ **VALKA (CONT'D)** And look, he's your age! No wonder you get along so well. _

_[Hiccup smiles, astounded by Toothless' affection for Valka. She checks his teeth. They recede into the gums at her touch.]_

 _ **VALKA (CONT'D)** And retractable teeth? Ah! How did you manage to- _

_**HICCUP** -I found him in the woods. He was shot down and wounded._

Hiccup glanced nervously at the screen. Would she accept him after she found out?

 _[She winces and offers a sympathetic nod as she stands to caress a few of her own rescued dragons.]_

 _ **VALKA** This Snafflefang lost his leg to one of Drago Bludvist's iron traps. This Raincutter had her wing sliced by razor netting. And this poor Hobblegrunt was blinded by a tree snare... then left to die alone and scared. (re: Toothless' tail) And what of this? Did Drago or his trappers do this, too?_

 _ **HICCUP** Heh. Well, crazy thing is... I'm actually the one who shot him down. _

_[She glares, confused.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** It's okay though. He got me back. (playfully, to Toothless) Right, bud? You couldn't save all of me, could you? You just had to make it even. So... peg leg!_

Everyone chuckled.

 _[Hiccup rattles his prosthetic leg with a smirk.]_

"How can you joke about that?" asked Astrid. Hiccup shrugged.

 _[Valka observes their playful rapport with curiosity.]_

 _ **VALKA** What did your father think of your Night Fury friend? _

_**HICCUP** He didn't take it all that well. _

_[She mutters in agreement.]_

 _ **HICCUP (CONT'D)** But then... he changed. They all did. Pretty soon everyone back home had dragons of their own. _

_[She smiles at Toothless, dismissive.]_

 _ **VALKA** If only it were possible._

 _ **HICCUP** No, really, I - _

_**VALKA** \- Believe me, I tried, as well. But people are not capable of change, Hiccup. Some of us... were just born different. _

_**EXT. BERK VILLAGE - NIGHT** **FLASHBACK**_

 _[Dragons sweep from the sky, blowing FIRE, carrying off sheep and dried fish. Vikings chase them down, hurling weapons.]_

 _ **VALKA (V.O.)** Berk was a land of kill or be killed, but I believed peace was possible. _

_[A Viking is about to finish off a felled dragon, but Valka chases up to him and tugs at his arm.]_

 _ **VALKA** Stop! You'll only make it worse! _

_[The dragon takes wing, escaping to safety... leaving the Viking warrior glaring at Valka.]_

 _ **VALKA (V.O.)** It was a very unpopular opinion._

"I would have never known." Hiccup mumbled under his breath.

 _[As he rushes off, Valka hears a clatter and whirls around to see a DRAGON (Cloudjumper) clawing its way through the roof of a house.]_

 _ **VALKA** Hiccup! _

_**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS** **FLASHBACK CONTINUED**_

 _[Cloudjumper enters the house through the hole in the roof, sniffing out a baby's cradle in the corner. Valka rushes in, panicked.]_

 _ **VALKA (V.O.)** One night, a dragon broke into our house, finding you in the cradle. _

_[Valka draws a sword quietly, slipping up to the dragon, only to find it huddled protectively over the cradle as BABY HICCUP innocently plays with one of its talons.]_

 _ **VALKA (V.O.)** I rushed to protect you, but what I saw... was proof of everything I believed. _

_[Valka's careful approach causes a floorboard to squeak. Spooked, Cloudjumper whips around to face her, accidentally SCRATCHING baby Hiccup's chin. Their eyes meet. Valka lowers her sword, transfixed.]_

 _ **VALKA (V.O.)** This wasn't a vicious beast, but an intelligent, gentle creature, whose soul reflected my own. _

_[Stoick's AXE spins through the air between them, barely missing Cloudjumper and planting into a pillar.]_

Stoick nearly roared in frustration. If only he had gotten there seconds earlier! The war could have ended, and they could have been a family!

 _ **STOICK** Valka, run! _

_[Alarmed, Cloudjumper WHIRLS around at Stoick and BLASTS! Stoick DIVES out of the way as the FIRE SPLATTERS against the wall, burning a hole and setting the room ablaze. The dragon moves toward Stoick, but Valka grabs hold.]_

 _ **VALKA** Don't! _

_[It turns to face her again, locking eyes, agitated.]_

 _ **STOICK** Hold on! _

_[Stoick dashes through the fire toward Hiccup and pulls him out of the cradle. He pulls his axe from the pillar...]_

 _ **VALKA (O.S.)** No! Stoick! _

_[... but in a WHOOSH of smoke and embers, the dragon and Valka are GONE.]_

 _ **STOICK** **VALKA!** **VALKA** **(DISTANT)** Stoick! _

_[Stoick and baby Hiccup watch helplessly as the dragon spirits Valka away into the night sky.]_

 _ **STOICK** Valka... _

_[ON BABY HICCUP'S FACE, with the fresh nick on his chin...]_

 _ **MATCH CUT TO:** **INT. DRAGON MOUNTAIN - DAWN** **PRESENT DAY**_

 _[HICCUP'S FACE, with the matching scar.]_

 _ **VALKA** You and your father nearly died that night, all because I couldn't kill a dragon. _

_**HICCUP** Yeah, it runs in the family._

Everyone laughed.

 _ **VALKA** It broke my heart to stay away, but I believed you'd be safer if I did. _

_[Hiccup considers this, then raises his eyes to hers, seeing the sting of remorse.]_

 _ **HICCUP** How did you survive? _

_**VALKA** Oh, Cloudjumper never meant to harm me. He must've thought I belonged here... _

_[She leads him to the edge of raised natural terrace, overlooking the steamy oasis with its flowing hot spring waterfalls. Half-submerged in the warm lake below, a massive white dragon with pronounced, mammoth-like tusks rests benevolently on the banks, his stately countenance like that of a lion surrounded by his pride.]_

 _ **VALKA (CONT'D)** In the home of the great Bewilderbeast. The alpha species. One of very few that still exist. _

_**(BEAT)**_

 _Every nest has its queen, but this is king of all dragons._

 _[Dragons land and bow reverentially to the Bewilderbeast. Valka gestures to the spiked ice ceiling that acts as a sweating greenhouse.]_

 _ **VALKA (CONT'D)** With his icy breath, this graceful giant built our nest. A safe haven for dragons everywhere. _

_[On HICCUP, putting it together.]_

 _ **HICCUP** Wait, that's the ice-spitter? He's responsible for all that destruction? _

_**VALKA** He protects us. We all live under his care. And his command. _

_[They pass an eggshell-littered NURSERY. HATCHLINGS dart out of it, greeting them excitedly and inciting chaos. Toothless is overwhelmed by their manic picking and scratching. Cloudjumper balks and sends them scattering.]_

Toothless rubbed against Hiccup, happy.

 _ **VALKA (CONT'D)** All but the babies, of course... _

_[The hatchlings clamber on top of the Bewilderbeast and play on his massive tusks, despite his authority. Valka laughs.]_

 _ **VALKA (CONT'D)** ... who listen to no one._

"That sounds important, somehow..." said Snotlout.

Everyone looked at him as if he gone crazy.

 _[The Bewilderbeast lets out a frosty SNORT, sending off the youngsters to spread more mischief. Now awakened, The Bewilderbeast raises his gargantuan head to take a closer look at Hiccup, coming eye to massive eye. Valka bows in his presence. As does Toothless.]_

 _ **VALKA (CONT'D)** I've lived among them for twenty years, Hiccup, learning their ways, discovering their secrets..._

 _[He acknowledges Hiccup with another icy snort, slicking back Hiccup's hair in a frosty veneer. Valka laughs.]_

"Wow. He beautiful." Hiccup whispers. Toothless pouted at this while every one else laughed.

 _ **VALKA (CONT'D)** He likes you._

 _ **HICCUP** Wow. _

_[She chuckles, delighting in his awe.]_

 _ **VALKA** You must be hungry. _

_**HICCUP** Uh, yeah. I could eat. _

_**VALKA** Good. It's feeding time._

 _[Toothless tucks himself beneath Cloudjumper's wing, trying to befriend him, but Cloudjumper isn't having any of it. He grimaces and follows Valka out.]_

Everyone laughed at the Night Fury's childlike antics.

* * *

 **Well that's it** **for now. I'll see you Tuesday if I'm lucky Thursday if not. Also, I'm super sorry about being a day late with this update. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. See ya around!**


	7. Offer

Hey everyone! In the spirit of Christmas I have an offer for you! For every review you leave on one of my stories, I'll review one of yours! I'll do this until January 1st, 2017 starting today, December 22nd. Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy Hannaka, and Happy New Years(unless you're in China of course).

Best Regards,

PFT3000


End file.
